Printer
Todd Rodman, also known as Printer, is a character aiding the Dynasty in Supocalypse. Biography As a child, Printer devoted much of his time to art and art study. Born in the eastern (used-to-be) United States, he took several art classes since the third grade and made a few friends in them, although most of his time was spent concentrated on his artwork. Whenever he had time, he practiced his craftsmanship with many different materials- one of his favorites being ink. After he left his parents and joined college, he would frequently travel to locales around the state, in order to bring the beautiful landscapes he sees to life in his works. After the virus struck, he saw that most of the lush landscapes he once indulged himself in became bleak. He searched across the eastern continent but found nothing that caught his interest. For a long time he considered himself a Loner, but the Dynasty soon found him. Believing them to be enemies, Printer started to attack them with inflammatory ink, something he never thought that he had. Because he had nowhere else to go, Printer joined the Dynasty when he was given the chance. He know works to create Dynasty propaganda and advertisement. Powers and Skills '''Ink Mimicry: '''Printer can turn any part of his body into ink. This can take both solid and liquid states, as well as any color or pattern, making him virtually invisible on walls, ceilings or floors. He can heal himslef through absorbing ink from other materials. The ink cannot dry unless he lets it. '''Inflammation: '''Printer's acidic ink attacks can induce burning pains on foes' skin, equal to third-degree burns if enough ink is applied. The ink is not acidic to Printer, however. When Printer absorbs ink, it will fuse with the ink in his body and become acidic as well. Combat Style and Weaknesses Using his camouflage, Printer prefers to sneak up on foes and engulf them in lethal ink. He's constantly trying to attempt new ways of doing this, such as latching onto people's clothing or seeping through book pages. He's more suited for stealth missions than group work, although he's adept at noticing inconsistencies or errors in a strategy. Even when fighting in a group, he suggests going on solo missions or being a scout. Although his ink is bulletproof and can't be destroyed by human contact, Printer's body is fragile, weak and not as fast as his ink-based travel. If his ink becomes separated from his body, he loses the limb that he shot, meaning that he'll have to absorb more ink in order to get it back. The ink is also weak against water-based powers, as all of the ink will dissolve in water unless he changes into his human form. However, if his foe must absorb the ink-tainted water back, this is a double-edged sword. Printer's inflammation can't harm any non-human foes, or enemies immune to poisonous attacks. His ink leaves a noticeable odor, which can hamper his espionage abilities. Personality Printer likes to express his emotions in works of art and glorifies the beauty of the pre-virus world. He can detect the subtleties in art and the real world, giving credit or criticism where they are due. Although he doesn't like to start up conversation, he's eager to observe the world through his other senses. This can make him seem hard to understand toward other people, especially those who don't understand the abstract emotions of his art. In turn, Printer has a high view of himself and claims to be profound, although he seeks company from others, striving for clarity in his art while keeping an oustanding composition. Despite getting some praise for his art, Printer constantly tries to improve his craft and will not be satisfied with his works unless they become the zenith of his skill. While alone, Printer spends his time improving his trade or studying concepts and theories of other professional artists. On the rare occasions where he actively converses, it's usually about these topics, although he's willing to let others speak and listen to what interests them. Painter is sensitive to other's feelings, although he's mostly an optimist, not feeling a wide spectrum of emotions as often as others. He's highly impulsive to solve a problem or create something new. This can make him appear hasty and inconsiderate toward his more sensitive friends, however. Goals and Beliefs Printer tries to make everyone aware of the world's beauty before the virus. He dreams of the war-torn Supomerica making a full recovery, returning its lush scenery. Although he's not too big of a Dynasty supporter, he believes that they can bring about this future. Faction Status He's grateful for the security and society the Dynasty has given him, but Printer wishes for more artistic freedom. He usually goes through moments where he wishes he were a Loner again, even though this means looking like a traitor to the Dynasty, making him a target. Printer ranks Upsilon in the Dynasty hiearchy. Additional Notes *He likes animals (at least the ones who weren't hideously mutated). Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Leader-Kin